Disney Channel Original Movies
Usually SUCK! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! But some are good. Add reviews, young padawan.\ Mochlum's *'Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension': BEST DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE EVER! Correction. BEST MOVIE EVER! Who would've guessed that a DCOM could've had been so good? Wait, it's based on P&F, so ME! IT'S EPIC, EMOTIONAL, VIOLENT, ROMANTIC, HILARIOUS, COOL, EDGE-OF-YOUR-SEAT PHENOMENOM OF THE UNIVERSE! I read that it is so far the highest rated TV movie of the year so far. TAKE THAT, LEMONADE MOUTH! BOOYAH! BEST THING EVER! *'Lemonade Mouth': FAIL! Just the same old teenaged doofuses. And the same musical dream. Almost EVERY Disney show or movie is about 1: teenagers or 2: someone who wants to be a pop star. This is a mix of BOTH! SUCKISH! And Disney kept acting like "This is a miracle! It's so cool! Everyone loved it!" and kept showing the same commercials'' over and over'' when it sucked! I give it 0 out of 10. :P *'16 Wishes': Same old teenagers, same old concept, same old everything! SUCKED! The wishes were also predictable. SOOO predictable. *'Hariet the Spy': Annoying old teens wanting to meet annoying old celeberties and stuff. BOORING! *'Camp Rock movies': BAAAARFORONI WITH CHEESE! THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST MOVIES OF ALL TIME! IT'S BORING, PREDICTABLE, TEENAGE MONSTERS! And the Jonas Brothers sing like they have constepation. AND there is the evil Demi Lavato. And wanting to be a popstar. And teenagers. And more barf. *'High School Musical movies': I actually used to like these, but then I got bored of the teenage musical evils. It is boring, practical, and annoying. Just plain gross. The second one is the worst, but the third one is okaaay. The Sharpay one is LAAAME! *'Minutemen': Teenage part = HATE IT. Rest of it = booooring. The movie is just plain non-exciting. Even the black hole part is. This movie is just plain lame. *'Jump In': Teenagers, yuck. Though the jump rope part is a little less practical as pop stars and stuff, but still pretty boring and stuff. *'Cheetah Girls movies: '''Worst. Movies. Ever. They are boring. They are teenagers. They are musical. The band is ALWAYS falling apart then coming back and stuff. Almost all three of the movies are completely the same. Always them singing, going to some foriegn country, breaking up, and coming back togethor. Boooring! :P *'My Babysitter's A Vampire: Same old teens. Why can't there be any movies about regular people? Not vampires, REGULAR! Suckish movie. SO suchish. *'The Suite Life Movie: '''Why can't Disney just let this show go and start a new one. TWO shows, each with FOUR seasons, and this? For most channels, it's either two shows or one show and a movie. I'd be okay with Phineas and Ferb doing this, but a show this lame shouldn't go on that long. *'The Lizzie McGuire Movie: 'Even though it's teens and music and stuff, it isn't as bad. But still pretty annoying. *'That's all we got. NOW GO TO BED! 'Master ventus' I personally despise all of the live action movies on Disney Channel, most of the other originals like Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension aren't bad movies but I get tired to seeing them. 'Lulwutzangrybirdsandbadpiggies #PF2D - The only greatest movie in Disney. (I hope GF will make a movie called Gravity Falls: The Greatest Mysteries Of All... Please, Disney.) #High School Musical (They're 3 movies) - LAMELAMELAAMMMMMMME!!! The only great actress is Ashley Tisdale. Because she's the voice actress of Candace. #The Confesions Of A Teenage Drama Queen - As the title says. Teenage Drama Queen. More like, The Confusions Of A Dumb Drama Gay. #The Princess Diaries - Bad lame-o movies. Teens + Kids + Kingdom +Adults + Royalty = Sucking Lame-o Dumb movies. (They're 2 or 3? IDK.) #More soon if I see more lame-o movies. #'EVIL' Teen Beach Lame-o Movie - BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! WHO HAZ TEH PLEHN TO NAME TIS TEEN BEACH MOVIE???!!!!! HUH, DISNEY?! WrightEveryTime #'Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension' - I better just get this out here, so here I go. '''''I hate this movie! I really really do! I think it's just a poor excuse to get a quick buck! I think it's poorly written! I don't think this is a good movie at all! You may go ahead and murder me and burn my body in a pit! 2/10! #Let's continue, shall we? Teen Beach Movie '''- '''It's unoriginal, and drags on but holy jumping Jesus on a pogo-stick it is not as bad as the ugly review Lulwutz wrote. It's nothing to purposely scream misspelled words about. It's an ok film, and the acting's pretty good but lots of the dancing/musical numbers are very uneccessary (ok most musical numbers anywhere are uneccesary) and don't advance the plot whatsoever. All in all, 5/10. #I think I'll add more later. Category:Random Works! Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Reviews Category:I can't believe most of these are Disney.